


SECRET

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto were a happy couple until one day Akaashi decided to break up with Bokuto.





	SECRET

As every night Akaashi clothed his son and took a book to read it to him, however that night he picked up a scrapbook and approached him.

“Daddy what do you bring?” The little one asked.

“Today I will tell you one of the best stories in the world.”

“Good!” The kid mentioned excited.

Akaashi was turning sheet by sheet and in one of the photos his little pointed to a boy with gray hair and some black wicks. His son had the same taste as him. He went to love the star of the stars, the love of his life Bokuto Koutaro.

“Who is he, daddy?” The kid asked curiously.

Akaashi only knew how to swallow thick and lie to him.

“A very dear daddy's friend.”

“I want to know more!”

The elder's silence lasted for a few minutes.

It was still painful to remember him and especially when he looked at his son. He had his same energy, his eyes and that wonderful smile.

It all happened when they were young. Neither of them knew they were alpha and omega, they didn't wake up any agent confirming it, they just merged into one promising eternal love.

He still remembered that night, Bokuto's caresses for his body and the end of his hip dance. The eldest smelled great at that time. Akaashi knew why in the following days when after vomiting several meals he took a pregnancy test behind his partner's back.

He felt ecstatic, but immediately with the weight of reality, he was overwhelmed. Bokuto increasingly distanced himself from him as he was prioritizing his career for volleyball in the national team and that made him travel every weekend, those were the days where the couple took the opportunity to be together.

It still hurts to remember how he had to make the toughest decision in his life. It still hurts to remember that he broke up with Bokuto. How he took his hand and into a tantrum. Akaashi still remember him on the floor of his room clinging to his legs and his desperate words.

"Don't leave me Akaashi, I promise to do better"

Akaashi just wanted the best for him, which was to fly out of that nest because if not, he wouldn't achieve his dream.

Being in charge of a child was only hard, first he had to go through his parents not accepting him and had to find a job to finish paying for his things for when he went to college. After all the sensations involved in carrying it, vomiting, the first kicks. In those moments Akaashi always wish that his partner was by his side.

Another problem was not having been marked by Bokuto. He suffered innumerable nightmares, fevers, etc. Luckily his specialist always knew how to lead him on the right path to be able to have that creature.

And so three years passed. Akaashi lived in a fairly economical house within what fit. He would take out his university degree by resuming his last academic year now that his little boy would start going to daycare and had also found a job that allowed him to share his schedule with that of his son.

“Daddy, you don't have to...” -The little boy sensed that his father didn't want to talk about it.

But he was interrupted by this.

“Want to meet him?“ Akaashi asked.

His sond could hardly hear his question because of the tone in which he asked it.

“I would like”

“And why don't we do it?”

“Can we?”

“Of course dear.”

“Good!” The little was happy to listen that.

Akaashi explained to him how he and the team he was in had won the nationals. When he wanted to realize his little boy was asleep, so he put a kiss on his forehead and turned off the light on the nightstand.

After his separation, Akaashi followed every step of the major on television or in newspapers and at all times his heart was shrinking. The older one with the passage of time looked much more handsome and strong than before.

He went to leave the photo album in his place and then put on his pajamas and sleep in his room. He look at the ceiling thinking about the situation. He had tickets for the next official game of the national team and was going to go with his son to see his father. Who did not know of his existence.

"How will I introduce them?" I will be able to speak? "And thousands of other doubts got in his head and that made him feel small again.

He covered his face by extinguishing the few tears that fell from his eyes. He had to be strong, not only for him, but also for his son.

The morning came. He went to shower and dress with his little boy and took a letter opening it and looking at the tickets that were in them. Tsukishima had sent them. After their encounters in the training camps they had become friends. That was not the first time Tsukishima did it. He always sent messages to his cell phone telling him that he missed him on the court next to the rest of the 3th gym .

He put his son in the cart in case he later got tired and they made their way to the Tokyo metropolitan gym where the final was played to get gold in the World Cup.

Akaashi in his stupid attempt not to be recognized covered himself with clothes to his ears. They passed all the controls and once inside. He sat his son on his lap and just like when he met him. Bokuto made his eyes shine.

“Bokuto is great” Mentioned the little one.

Akaashi cleaned his tears wondering why he had let go of the love of his life. His omega was sad, he was never marked or claimed by an alpha and that during the heat hurt horrors.

The game was over and the national of Japan had won. Bokuto the ace and captain of the team received the trophy, as it was always noisy in their celebrations and that gave him a laugh.

“Daddy, can I go to congratulate Bokuto?”

Akaashi thought about it and then disheveled her hair.

“Sure”

The little boy nodded and low until he was close to the players, he immediately caught the attention of one of them.

Kuroo approached Bokuto and pointed to the boy.

“Bro I think you have a small fan there.”

Bokuto's smile was immense and he took it in his arms.

“Hello!”

His smell was familiar. Why did that boy smell like him? Why did he look like him? And most importantly, why did he have Akaashi's eyes? The first to bother him was Oikawa.

“Someone had a lover and didn't tell us”

Tsukishima who was next to Kuroo was frozen, it couldn't be. That was Akaashi's boy. His gaze went to the stands and he ran for his friend. Kuroo did not understand his partner but decided to let him be.

“Hey bro...” Kuroo put a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder.

But Bokuto's attention was completely for that boy.

“Who have you come with?” Bokuto ask to the kid.

“Daddy told me that he is your friend” The boy said smiling

“Who is your daddy?” The bicolor questioned again.

“My daddy is Akaashi Keiji” He says smiling.

Bokuto was short of breath and felt his legs turn into jelly and it wasn't because he played five continuous sets. He had just discovered that the person he loved had had a child of his and that he could not be there to take care of them. At that moment he felt idiotic.

He looked up, if there was his son would also have to be his partner. Because yes, Bokuto knew that Akaashi was his destined partner and without him his heat was terrible. He didn't want another person to satisfy his desires, he just wanted Akaashi.

He immediately recognized Tsukki that he was next to someone. He couldn't distinguish but his mind and heart wanted him to be Akaashi. With the boy still in his arms he ran, ran until he was short of breath and there was his beloved Akaashi.

He wanted to shout at him furiously, he wanted explanations of why he had rejected him three years ago but everything expired when his face lifted and all he could do was give him a kiss on the lips which was reciprocated awkwardly by Akaashi

Tears fell on Akaashi's face and that made him open his eyes. Bokuto was sobbing and that only made his heart strangle more. He got up and took the little one to give it to Tsukishima and then hugged Bokuto so hard it hurt.

“I'm sorry...”

"I missed you so much," Bokuto said.

“Forgive me for keeping you from this...”

“Forgive me for leaving you alone.”

The two looked at each other and after that they laughed. They understood that they were both wrong, their hearts were happy and that meant that they could give themselves a new opportunity to what joined them that was their immense love in addition to their little son .

They joined in a tender kiss that they had been wanting since they started their conversation and also the one they had been dreaming of since they separated.

“Akaashi let me be part of you”

Akaashi nodded happily.

The little boy looked at the blond boy. He recognized him from seeing him at home and gave him a smile.

“Should I applaud?” Boubtful ask to him.

Tsukishima nodded. He was not one of those sensitive people who cried but at that moment his tears could not be withheld, finally his friend could be happy.


End file.
